The Medicine Branch is a major clinical facility of the NCI. Its activities are divided between clinical therapeutic trials in cancer patients and related laboratory research. Clinical trials of cancer treatment are currently underway in breast cancer, ovarian cancer, Hodgkin's disease, non-Hodgkin's lymphomas, testicular tumors, Kaposi's sarcoma, AIDS, soft tissue sarcomas, prostate cancer, pheochromocytoma and melanoma. Phase I-II clinical trials have been completed this year on the following new experimental agents: liazofurin, and DHAC. Phase I-II trials continue on CBDCA, flavone acetic acid, trimetrexate, and intraperitoneal chemotherapy of aclacinomycin. In 1985-1986 the Medicine Branch staff published or has accepted for publication 151 papers, articles, or book chapters. This is the largest number of scientific publications in the history of the Branch and represents a 27% increase over last year. Thirty-five active protocols are maintained primarily by the Medicine Branch and over 1070 patients are on clinical trials, 993 (93%) at the Medicine Branch, 61 (6%) at the Navy-MOB and 16 (1%) at the University of Maryland.